Singing Bird
by Shapeshifter99
Summary: Artemis is alone at the Cave... Until a certain little bird comes along. Fortunately, Robin doesn't know she's there... Which is always a good thing when it comes to blackmail. NO SHIPPING! (For once!) YJ oneshot


'Cuz we ALL want this to happen XD. Ok, for those of you who don't know, Robin/Nightwing is voiced by Jesse McCartney. Who sings the song 'Beautiful Soul'. So, why can't ROBIN sing, too?! And I chose Artemis to be the one to hear him 'cuz I wanted her to show him up. And anyway, I love the brother/sister thing going on between them! (otherwise, I'm shipping Traught XD) But don't worry, otherwise I'm all Chalant. Plus, I'm such a big Spitfire fan. But you guys all knew that.

* * *

Artemis was reading in the Cave's library, her nose buried in a book. Everyone else was either out with their mentors or shopping (in M'gann and Connor's case), so Artemis had the whole place to herself.

Well, so she thought.

"Recognized, Robin. B01." The robotic voice of the Cave computer said slowly.

Artemis groaned inwardly, and tried to sink herself further into the novel she was reading.

_Just when I had some peace and quiet._ She growled to herself. _Now the troll wonder is here…_

Thankfully though, Robin didn't seem to notice that anyone else was in the Cave. In fact, he passed right by the library.

At first, Artemis had thought she was hearing things, and squinted at the letters on the page, hoping it would go away.

When it didn't stop, she got up and stalked to the door, thinking that somehow the stereo or radio had turned on.

But when the door slid open, she was greeted by something else entirely.

It couldn't have been her ears being messed up, because she could hear it clearly as if the source was right in front of her, and it couldn't have been from the stereo because there was no background music. Not to mention that the voice was very, very familiar.

"I want you and your beautiful soul; you're the one I wanna chase,"

Artemis couldn't believe it.

"You're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste…"

She was hallucinating.

"I want you and your beautiful soul."

But no. She wasn't.

Facing away from her, walking down the hallway in his civvies, was a singing Robin, his voice echoing in the stone passageways.

Artemis' eyes widened as Robin continued singing, walking down the hall until he disappeared around a bend.

Even though she could still hear his voice, Artemis finally seemed to snap out of her daze of wonder.

"Jeez." She muttered. "Who knew the guy could sing?"

_And sing so freaking well!_ The fan girl inside her screamed.

As she stood in the doorway, a plan formed in her mind, and an evil smirk slid onto her face. It wasn't as if she'd ever get another chance like this…

* * *

Quickly exiting the library, Artemis half-ran to the room she could stay in if she wanted to and grabbed her camcorder of the bedside table.

"Ah, how I love blackmail." She murmured, the grin still on her face. And anyway, she owed it to Zatanna after all… The girl would probably faint from joy after hearing her little bird sing.

After fiddling with the video camera for a few moments, Artemis quietly walked down the hallway and snuck through the corridors, camera already recording Robin's voice as she searched for him.

Finally, she managed to track him to the kitchen.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold."

_Aha! _Artemis thought triumphantly as she carefully positioned the camera so it could record Robin even though he wouldn't be able to spot it.

"I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. Your beautiful-"

Robin's voice was abruptly cut off.

"Artemis?"

The archer in question peered around the wall, a guilty smile on her face. "Oh, heya Rob. Funny seeing you around here…"

"Were you… Were you recording me?" The little bird was as red as a tomato.

"Um… Yeah?" Artemis said meekly.

"And… What, exactly… Are you planning on doing with that?" Robin was stuttering, and Artemis was pleased to see that for once _she_ could fluster _him_.

"I don't think _Zatanna_ would mind seeing this." Artemis said nonchalantly, holding up the camcorder. "Or _Wally_."

Robin paled. "You wouldn't."

"Of course I would, Boy Blunder. And all _I_ have to do is run and hide until M'gann and Connor come back so I can show it to _them_!" Artemis smirked.

"Artemis…"

_Time to go!_ Artemis thought before turning and running as if the Flash himself were on her tail.

"You'll never catch me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "And anyway, it's probably on the security cameras too!"

"ARTEMIS!"


End file.
